ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultra Revival Season 2 Episode 12 - Glistening Blue Planet
It had been a while since they last picked up a life signal of their kind except themselves however they are not giving up till the very end. Endure was still quiet and stroking his sister’s bracelet which he still held, it wasn’t completely out of energy so he knows Rose is still alive but where he doesn’t know. Heart puts her hand on the silver Ultra’s shoulder. “Everything will surely turn out fine in the end and we will find her till we do.” A soft smile appeared on his face and he nodded. “What direction should we search next?” Heart pressed a button on her bracelet and a map of the universe comes up, “We haven’t passed this area yet” as she pointed “Hikari told me about a planet that he admired as the inhabitants were sincere. The planet should have some life on it and be as almost the same before Bogal rampaged though less population . There maybe some Ultras there as Aarb was considered a target for Mefilas invasion while the rebuilding stage." Cure and Endure nodded and the three Ultras headed towards Aarb. As they were gliding through Aarb's atmosphere close to a green crystalline building; a figure was against a wall watching with his sword out. Heart spots the building and landed right in front of the door. She hesitated as she touched the door handle as she looked back to her friends a blue arm grabbed her from behind pulling her into the building. She turned to see who was holding her hostage when she recognized the armour he wore. "Hikari-niisan?" Hikari now seeing there was no threat to the planet transforms back from Tsurugi. “How did you managed to survive with the blast? You had Mebius and I worried.” Hikari pulled Heart into a tight hug. “None of that matters now but we should bring your friends in before they decide to blast down the door.” Endure saw Heart be captured and was ready to fight to regain her with his ultra-bracelet turning into a lance meanwhile Cure was absorbing how beautiful the planet was and just talking to a inhabitant when asked to make her friend refrain from destroying the planet as they do not like conflict on their planet. Cure used Ultra Comfort on Endure charming the new flame of rage. The ultra-bracelet returned to Endure’s wrist when the door again opened with Heart waving to them happily. They were sitting in the kitchen with hot/warm cups of coffee. “Hikari this is Ultrawoman Cure and the ‘hot-blooded idiot’ Ultraman Endure” which earnt Heart a quick furious stare from Endure. “And do I even need to introduce you?” ”No, I’ll just explain everything that happened during that period of destruction.” Hikari started to recount what happened that day… “So after Mebius pushed me from an energy blast from Bogal, he told me to run to the science centre to collect the original design plans for the Plasma Spark so that even if the last light in the Land of Light disappears it is still possible to restore the planet again to working order and to leave to a safe place so that no enemy can know that we will always prevail.” “Hikari by the time I managed to recover conscious from the blast and go back home there was no one even on the planet so what do you think happened to everyone? ” Next Episode: Hikari’s Plan Category:Ultra Revival Category:Ginga2Sam